


4:33 PM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24287062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The afternoon was cloudy when Supergirl and Reverend Amos Howell worked together to defeat a villain.
Kudos: 1





	4:33 PM

I never created Superman TAS.

The afternoon was cloudy when Supergirl and Reverend Amos Howell worked together to defeat a villain attempting to harm others within one Metropolis bank.

THE END


End file.
